


I Only Have Eyes For You: My Love Must Be A Kind Of Blind Love

by Nevada_b_1780



Series: I Only Have Eyes For You [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Isn't Canon, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), fluff and feelings, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/pseuds/Nevada_b_1780
Summary: After a dangerous mission results in a confession of feelings for Flynn and Lucy, they enjoy a slow dance together - will this lead to something more?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: I Only Have Eyes For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	I Only Have Eyes For You: My Love Must Be A Kind Of Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I kept getting the image of Lucy and Flynn slow dancing together. There is a linked fic in the same series with a smutty conclusion to the evening if you want to read further. If not, this story is self-contained and can be read on its own.

Lucy and Flynn were patrolling the crowded floor of the Cavern Club in 1962 Liverpool as the Beatles played an early version of “Love Me Do” up on stage. They were looking for any sign of one of Emma’s carefully placed sleeper agents, having gained intel that she was trying to kill the famous band before they became famous and changed the face of rock and roll music as we know it. Lucy was concerned that this would have a major effect on the counterculture movement, much as the killing of Robert Johnson would have had in a previous mission. She glanced up to the stage and could just see Wyatt and Rufus lurking at the side of the stage, ready for any trouble up there too.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of movement as Flynn suddenly dashed across the floor, knocking people out the way as he flung himself towards a woman as she raised a gun and pointed it at John Lennon. Lucy swore that time had actually slowed down as the gun went off as Flynn leapt and he and the would-be assassin crashed to the floor in a confusing tangle. Amongst the other cries of alarm, she heard a woman screaming in horror and wondered who it was, before realising the sound was coming from her. Managing to break her paralysis, she ran forward, pushing other members of the audience out of the way and heard another, more muffled gunshot. The remaining audience completely panicked at this point and all started to flee, screaming in terror, revealing two crumpled bodies lying on the floor of the club.

“FLYNN!”, Lucy shrieked, hands balled into fists so tight that she could feel the nails cutting into the flesh of her palm.

At that point, the uppermost body, which she could now see was Flynn, groaned and rolled over with a hand pressed to his side where a red patch was forming on his shirt.

“ _Jebati!_ " he cursed, “That hurt!”

The sleeper agent did not move, they were lying in a rapidly spreading pool of blood and no longer a threat to anyone. Wyatt and Rufus reappeared from backstage, having immediately ushered the Beatles out of harm’s way when the sleeper agent revealed themselves. Wyatt jumped down from the stage and tugged Flynn’s shirt up to check his wound.

“Hey! At least buy me dinner first!” Flynn quipped.

“You can’t be that bad then,” sighed Wyatt. “Yup, just a graze. You’ll live.” 

“Do try to sound less disappointed,” Flynn sat up, relieved that when the gun had gone off a second time, as he and the sleeper agent wrestled, it had not been pointing his way. He then saw Lucy.

“Lucy, sit down, you’re as white as a sheet,” Flynn instructed, rising to his feet, walking over and taking her arm, guiding her to a chair at one of the tables surrounding the main floor area.

Lucy sank down gratefully, her limbs felt rather heavy and wobbly and her head was spinning. She was vaguely aware of Flynn sinking down in front of her, his large hands grasping onto her shoulders, his face close to hers as he reassured her.

“Lucy, it’s okay, everyone’s okay, we stopped the sleeper agent in time.”

Wyatt explained, “It’s the blood, she’s not good with blood.”

“No it’s not that, getting used to all that now, it’s just... I thought... I thought you were dead! You can’t leave me Garcia, I need you,” she sniffed as a couple of tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face.

Flynn felt his heart flip over as there was an uncomfortable moment for the others.

“Well... uh... I’m going to go make sure the Beatles get home okay,” Wyatt mumbled and turned away, embarrassed.

“I’ll help!” Rufus jumped up and followed him, not wanting to be a third wheel.

Flynn rubbed Lucy’s arm soothingly as he cupped her face with his other hand, brushing the tears away. “Lucy... Lucy, look at me,” he asked her, his hand tilting her head upwards. 

She finally managed to focus on him, her eyes meeting his gaze which seemed to almost burn in its intensity.

“You’re in shock Lucy. Look... it’s fine, it’s just a graze and I’m okay. I think it’s stopped bleeding already,” he gestured towards his side, letting go of her trembling form for a moment to pull a chair closer to hers. He sat on it and pulled her into his arms, holding her close and stroking her hair until she stopped shaking and the colour began to return to her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Flynn, I don’t know what came over me,” she looked away, embarrassed by her reaction to the situation. “Hysterics aren’t much use in the field, are they?”

“Lucy, panic attacks are something that happens to us all at some time or another in difficult circumstances, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I had one during my first time in a firefight, I was only fifteen and hid in a ditch until the battle calmed down. I coped a little better the next time thankfully.”

“You were fighting in a battle at fifteen?” she asked, concern and amazement in her voice.

“Well I was pretty tall by then, I could pass for eighteen and wanted to help defend my country,” he explained. 

Lucy took in a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, putting a practised guarded expression back on her face.

“Well, I’m sorry Flynn, I probably said some silly things during my panic attack, you can just ignore them,” she faltered, giving him the opportunity to disregard her accidental declaration of her feelings towards him.

She felt his hand touch her cheek again, “Lucy, look at me.” She turned towards him once again.

“Lucy... I need you too, draga,” he breathed as his eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. Her hand moved up to cup his face, pulling him down to her as their lips brushed together in a gentle kiss. She pulled back, searching his eyes, unsure if he was okay with this and realised he was as he pulled her back to him and their lips met once more, kisses more heated this time, mouths opening to each other as the kisses deepened, tongues tangling and exploring, hands ruffling though hair and holding each other tightly as they finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. 

Eventually they broke apart, foreheads resting together, panting for air, eyes dark and dilated, hairstyles mussed and dishevelled.

“I really should clean up and bandage that wound Garcia,” she breathed. Neither of them moved, except for their hands, still holding on to each other, brushing their fingers over each other as if they were still reassuring themselves that they were both there, they were both going to be okay.

“Ahem!” Rufus interjected loudly. They turned to look at him, Lucy smiling self-consciously, Flynn glaring at the interruption. “So... we got the Beatles back safely, told them some cover story about a crazy, obsessed fangirl and thought we should get moving back to the Lifeboat now. So, I’m gonna be... over there...” Rufus gestured with his thumb, turned on his heel and made his way over to the door quickly.

Flynn smiled, “Time to go home,” stood and offered Lucy his hand. She stood and linked arms with him as they left the club and made their way back to the Lifeboat, trailing behind a somewhat tense Wyatt with Rufus gamely trying to distract him in conversation.

\-----  
Much later, back at the bunker, everyone had disappeared to their respective rooms some time ago to sleep. Lucy remained, sat alone on the uncomfortable Kem Weber sofa, over-thinking the events of the day as the radio was still playing softly in the background, someone having earlier tuned it into a station that played music from the 60s, nostalgic after their trip there. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Flynn yet, he’d been bundled off to the medical room on their arrival back to get his bullet wound treated. Lucy had been dragged into what seemed like an interminably long mission debrief with Rufus, who had a fit of the giggles when they got to talking about the events surrounding the sleeper agent being taken down, and Wyatt who couldn’t stop glaring pointedly at her. By the time they eventually finished and Lucy had managed to get to the medical room (or workshop as it was more commonly used), Connor had reported that Flynn was fine, but had been sent to his room to get some sleep. 

Lucy was, of course, now worrying that she had misunderstood Flynn’s words earlier, was thinking that maybe the kissing was because he wasn’t in the right state of mind with his injury and was even berating herself, thinking that she might have taken advantage of him.

“Damn it! Why can’t you just shut up!” she blurted out, annoyed at her brain with its anxious thoughts.

“Lucy, are you ok?” She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Flynn approaching the sofas.

“F-Flynn! Should you be up and about?” she stammered in surprise.

“I’m fine Lucy. Connor said it was a minor graze. He sent me to rest, but you know what a mother hen he can be with the medical stuff.”

This was true, Connor was actually pretty good at treating all the minor injuries they presented regularly, but always tended to err on the side of caution when it came to treatment as he had no actual formal medical training, just lots of on the job practice since he moved into the bunker.

“Besides, I wanted to come and see you,” Flynn continued. “I know how your mind sometimes doubts itself, and thought you might be panicking about us?” His mouth quirked up at the corners which immediately started to make her feel calmer, it wasn’t the sort of smile he gave to those he was about to hurt.

Lucy managed an unsteady smile. How did he always manage to understand her so well? Sometimes it was like he could actually read her mind. Most men she fell for were pretty oblivious to her feelings and worries and it was easy to forget that Flynn seemed to be different. He sat down on the sofa next to her, his body turned towards her as he took her hand, gently rubbing over her skin as he looked into her eyes. 

“Lucy, I meant what I said earlier, I need you. I’m sorry, I should have said it much sooner.” He dropped his gaze down, hair falling forward across his eyes, seeming self-conscious, “I guess I was too scared, I didn’t think you felt the same way...”

As his words faltered and petered out, Lucy grasped his hand tightly and reached up to brush his hair back again, revealing his intense, deep green gaze as his eyes flicked back up to hers.

“Well that makes two of us,” she confessed, “I guess this means we really need to start communicating more often. With words, rather than just looks, I mean.”

Flynn snorted softly, “Now I feel personally called out,” he joked. His smile faded as he felt her hand still in his hair, their linked hands resting on her warm thigh, noticed how warm her eyes looked as they slowly moved towards each other. His eyes fell shut as their lips met, brushing together in a slow, soft kiss. 

They pulled apart again, reassured once more that their feelings for each other were mutual. 

_My love must be a kind of blind love_  
_I can’t see anyone but you_

Lucy suddenly started, “Oh, I really love this song Garcia, would you like to dance?” she asked, standing and holding out her hand to him.

_(Sha bop sha bop)_

He took it, and surprised her by kissing it softly in an old-fashioned but incredibly romantic way. 

_(Sha bop sha bop)_

“Lucy, I can’t think of anything I’d want more right now.” He stood and wrapped his other arm around her waist, guiding her a few steps to the space in the middle of the floor.

_(Sha bop sha bop)_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_

_Are the stars out tonight (sha bop sha bop)_  
_I don’t know of it’s cloudy or bright (sha bop sha bop)_  
_I only have eyes for you dear_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_

Flynn pulled her closer as they started to sway together, still clasping one hand and wrapping the other around her shoulders. They clung together, drowning in each other’s eyes.

_The moon may be high_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_  
_But I can’t see (sha bop sha bop) a thing in the sky_  
_I only have eyes for you_

_I don’t know if we’re in a garden_  
_Or on a crowded avenue_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_

Lucy wound her arms around Flynn’s waist, burying her face in his chest, enjoying his familiar scent with a hint of bergamot as she closed her eyes.

_You are here_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_  
_And so am I_  
_(Sha bop sha bop)_

Flynn wrapped both his arms tighter around her shoulders and ran his fingers into her hair, bent his head and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the faint scent of strawberry shampoo.

_Maybe millions of people (sha bop sha bop) go by_  
_But they all disappear from view_  
_And I only have eyes for you_

Flynn’s hand in her hair pulled her back from his chest gently, the intense, smouldering gaze they shared feeling like it could incinerate them both as he bent down to lock lips with her again, tongue flicking across her mouth, demanding entrance as she opened to him. Neither of them noticed the song ending and a new one starting as their kisses deepened, becoming more demanding as she rose up on tiptoe, trying to move closer. He ran his hands down her back, over the curve of her ass and picked her up to try and resolve the height difference. Lucy giggled against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, appreciating his sheer strength as he held her up easily, licking back into her as he started walking with her in his arms back to the closest table.

As Flynn felt the table’s edge connect with the front of his thighs, he gently lowered Lucy onto it without breaking their kiss as he settled between her legs, feeling a shudder of desire as Lucy’s hands pulled his shirt free from his waistband and running her hands lightly across the skin of his lower back and stomach. His large hands moved up her body, skimming over the swell of her still clothed breasts, evoking a gasp of pleasure from her. He broke the kiss, gazing at her eyes, dark with desire, lips swollen from kissing. 

“Perhaps we should move this to my room before we go any further?” he asked, a little shyly, peering at her from under his long eyelashes, “I mean, if you are comfortable to do so, it’s completely your choice.” He wanted to make sure she knew she had the option to stop here, that he had her consent. 

“Yes,” she confirmed, kissing his mouth as his lips curved upwards into a smile, “I’d like that.” 

She hopped down from the table, taking his hand and starting to pull him in the direction of the rooms.

“Hey, you missed the info we found when we arrived back, apparently John Lennon escaped being murdered in 1980, he’s still alive and making music today!”

“Really?” Flynn was startled.

“Yes really, the Beatles even did a reunion tour in the 90s. Rufus reckons the group’s brush with the sleeper agent in the 60s made Lennon more careful when out and about, Wikipedia says he had a bodyguard who saved him from a couple of crazy fans in the 70s and 80s, we’re guessing one of those was Mark Chapman.”

“Well that’s good news then,” Flynn smiled, he quite liked the Beatles’ music. “Wait, does that mean we had fewer solo projects from Paul?”

“I’m not sure Flynn, you’ll have to check.”

“We can only hope!” Flynn quipped as they turned the corner into the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously the first chapter of 2, but I decided to change them to 2 separate stories in a series, with different ratings for each, if you are wondering why the rating changed and where the 2nd chapter went. The follow-up story in the series contains the smutty conclusion to the evening.


End file.
